Incipient
'Incipient '''is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Jenkins. It was his entry for Viprin's Creator Contest 8, in which it got fourth place. It is currently on the Legacy List of the Official Demon list. Gameplay The level starts with a cube section containing tricky timings. Then he goes into a ship with red decorations. At this stage, there is a coin, but to get it, you need to take a skull at the cube stage. This is followed by a ball segment with the same red decorations as in the previous step. Here again, as in the cube, there are timings. Then, the player enters another cube section with timings, but the peculiarity of this stage is that there are homemade words of the song on the background. This part is followed by the stage of the robot. There are also words on it. The scenery on this part of the red, as in some of the past. A short cube section, then a wave segment. Here, there are surfaces on which the wave slides. On these very surfaces are spikes that need to fly around. This is followed by a short UFO segment and the words break off on "Mistake". Then, the music beat drops, and with it begins a difficult cube section with timings. The main feature of this section is that the speed is unstable, and the character often decreases. Next comes a tricky ball segment, then it forks, and one ball decreases. Then, the player enters an auto-cube section and then the words "What's up?" The character accelerates wildly and the parts change one after another. Of these, we can distinguish a wave and a mini-spider, as they go a little longer than in the past. Once again, the stages change one by one, but here the ship is already allocated. A short cube section, then a mini-ship sequence with tricky timings. Again a series of fast stages, and then a spider segment, followed by several short sections. Then, the logo of the level and the nickname of the author is displayed. Then, the level ends. User Coins * The first one is located at 14%. In order to get it, you first need to skip a green jump orb at 6%. If done correctly, you should pass through a platform and get a skull collectible before getting back to the regular gameplay. Afterward, you will need to skip the red orb at 13%. You will then be above the regular gameplay and you will get the first coin. * The second one is located at 48%. In order to get it, you will have to use the blue jump orb at 48% (the last jump orb before you get turned into a triple-speed mini-cube) really late. You will then skip a purple pad you were supposed to use. Finally, you will get the coin. To get back to the regular gameplay, you will need to use an invisible yellow orb, which is located in the same position as the coin. * The third and final coin is located at 93%. In order to get it, you hit the black jump orb, but don't hit the green jump orb, and you will get the coin. There are some spikes you have to watch out for, though. Trivia *The password for the level is 420420. *The level contains 64,399 objects. *This used to be Insane Demon but got rated Extreme Demon recently. *It is Jenkins's first 2.1 level. *It was his entry for Viprin's Creator Contest 8, in which it got fourth place. *The level name comes from an EP of the same name by Dex Arson, who got his songs Payload, Beast Mode, Machina, Years, Frontlines, Embers, and Round 1 in ''Geometry Dash World. **The level's song, which has vocals by Dex Arson himself, is in the EP as well. Walkthrough .]] Category:Levels with user coins Category:Hell-themed levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Top 150